Идиоты:наука
Джон Беннетт "Наука Идиотизма" Специальные возможности Идиотической Науки лежат в большей степени, в порядке категорий. Первые десять категорий, кажется, имеют восходящий порядок, от Обычного Идиота до Просвещенного. Следующие семь двигаются в направлении, которое, возможно, не ведет ни вверх, ни вниз, и они скорее беспомощны и зависят от влияний вне их контроля. Я сомневаюсь, что любой, кто будет изучать их описание, откроет для себя внутреннее значение этих категорий. Это основывается на том факте, что есть два направления движения: «вверх», к двадцать первому номеру и «вниз», к Обычному Идиоту. Окончательная цель существования всегда должна состоять в том, чтобы приблизится так близко, как только возможно, к Источнику всего сущего, каждый, естественно считает, что «повышать» категорию лучше, чем «опускать». Главное состоит в том, чтобы подниматься через препятствия, но рано или поздно, человек не сможет двигаться дальше. В определенное время, когда подъем уже невозможен, он останавливается перед препятствием. Эти подъемы необходимы для процесса продвижения. Подъемы не станут реальными до тех пор, пока не проявятся их результаты. Это показывает картину повышения и понижения по шкале Идиотов. Кем г.Гурджиев считал Обычного Идиота, может показать пример, когда он говорил, что все маленькие дети – Обычные Идиоты. Очевидно, Евангелие, когда говорит: «Пока они не станут как маленькие дети, никаким образом они не смогут войти в Небесное Царство», имеет ту же цель. Снова и снова, г.Гурджиев повторял нам, что никакое дальнейшее развитие не является вероятным. Он говорил: «Необходимо сознательно опуститься в списке категорий – только тогда можно сознательно подняться». Это тесно связано с настойчивостью в необходимости «считать самого себя ничем», перед тем, как быть в состоянии надеяться на то, чтобы двигаться к чему-то реальному. Относительно подъема, он сказал, что это автоматически происходит для любого, кто работает. Каждые два или три года человек поднимается на следующую ступень – Квадратный Идиот переходит в Круглого, Круглый в Зигзагообразного, и так далее. Это «автоматическое повышение» - результат жизненного опыта, повышения знания. Оно не приходит без усилий и искренней борьбы, но что является существенным недостатком, это путь знания без бытия. ... Мне кажется, что можно разделить Идиотов группами по три. Первый Идиот каждой триады представляет внутренний вид. Второй, внешние проявления и третий, результат конфликта между обоими. Это означало бы, что есть некая аналогия между Идиотами, которые занимают то же место в каждой триаде. Так: Архи Идиот, Скользкий Идиот, Зигзагообразный Идиот и Самодовольный Идиот показали бы различные этапы в осуществление некого внешнего вида человеческого опыта. Четвертая серия триад начинается с Просвещенного Идиота, конечного пункта дороги знания, за пределами которого невозможно действовать без бытия. Это правильно, что г.Гурджиев задумал больше одной формы – может быть семь – подъема по шкале Идиотов. Одна просто воображаемая. Идиот не меняется, ни в каком реальном смысле, но в нем все больше растет уверенность, что он продвигается. Такой Идиот может достигнуть в своем воображении, любого этапа. Джон Беннетт "Гурджиев:Путь к новому миру" Глава 6 В Центральной Азии ритуальные праздники составляют часть жизни дервишей. При этом традиция чамодаров, "распорядителей праздника" уходит своими корнями в очень далекие времена, и Гурджиев утверждал, что следовал обычаям, которые оказали на него глубокое впечатление в Туркестане. Одним из этих обычаев был ритуал, который Гурджиев называл "наукой идиотизма". По его словам в одной суфийской общине, которую он периодически посещал, использовалась методика обучения, включавшая в себя прослеживание эволюции человека от уровня окружающей природы до реализации своего духовного потенциала. Далее я привожу выдержки из нескольких бесед по этому поводу: Существует двадцать одна градация разумности, от уровня обычного человека до уровня Нашей Бесконечности, то есть Бога. Никто не может достичь уровня абсолютного разума Бога, и только такие Сыны Бога, как Иисус Христос, могут обладать разумом девятнадцатой или двадцатой градации. Следовательно целью каждого существа, стремящегося к совершенству, должна быть восемнадцатая градация. Вы должны понимать, что у известных вам людей вообще нет никакого разума. Они живут в своих мечтах, вне контакта с реальностью. Тех же людей, которые в той или иной степени контактируют с реальностью, называют идиотами. У слова идиот есть два значения: в понимании древних мудрецов это слово означало "быть собой". С точки зрения живущих в мире иллюзий человек, действительно являющийся собой, ведет себя как сумасшедший. Поэтому, называя его идиотом, они имеют в виду, что он не разделяет их иллюзий. Каждый, кто решает работать над собой, становится идиотом в обоих смыслах этого слова. Мудрые знают, что он ищет реальность. Глупцы думают, что он сошел с ума. Мы собрались здесь для того, чтобы искать реальность, и поэтому мы все должны быть идиотами. Но никто не может сделать вас идиотом - вы должны сделать этот выбор самостоятельно. Поэтому, каждый, кто приезжает к нам и желает поддерживать общение с нами, волей выбирать свой собственный идиотизм. И соответственно всем нам надлежит всем сердцем желать ему стать настоящим идиотом. С этой целью древние мудрецы использовали алкоголь: не для того, чтобы напиться, а чтобы укрепить свое желание". ... Однако в изложении Гурджиева наука идиотизма принимала наиболее важный оборот, когда он разъяснял, что никто не может подняться на ступеньку выше просветленного идиота, если сначала "сознательно не опустится" до первой ступеньки, то есть до уровня обычного идиота. Из его дальнейших разъяснений следует, что он говорил о том же, что и Христос в словах "Если не будете как дети малые, не войдете в Царство Небесное". Я много раз слышал, как Гурджиев поднимал тосты за идиотов, но не перестаю удивляться, как ему удавалось выразить столь глубокое знание человеческой природы в таких простых словах. Во время его рассказов о трагической ситуации просветленного идиота, кому "даже Бог не в силах помочь", меня всегда пробивала дрожь. Ничто другое не могло лучше убедить меня в том, что мы должны отбросить все претензии на статус "особых людей", если хотим обрести подлинную свободу. Бруно Мартин "Realized Idiot" Со ссылкой на "Науку Идиотизма" мы можем утверждать, что "Идиоты" всегда находятся в группах по три на разных уровнях. Например: Обыкновенные Идиот имеет свой центр тяжести в двигательном центре, Супер Идиот - в чувственном центре (на его низком уровне более эмоциональном) и Архи Идиот - в интеллектуальном центре. Существует также возможность увидеть тип Идиота, который является весьма неоднозначными, но все еще демонстрирует свой тип через свою привычку, действовать из одного центра. На следующем уровне мы имеем Безнадежного Идиота, больше связанного с материальным миром – это показывает его побуждение больше собирать, а не работать над собой. Сострадательный Идиот сконцентрированный в эмоциональном центре, и Скользкий Идиот, сконцентрированные в интеллектуальном центре, но не способный решать. Конечно, Скользкий Идиот может тоже иметь некоторое сострадание, но даже тогда он будет не в состоянии решить, что правильно, вероятно, он будет Сострадательным Идиотом типа "так-или-так". Следующие три типа Идиотов попадают в категорию геометрических символов: квадратные, круглые, зигзагообразные. Здесь мы также можем наблюдать центр тяжести: Квадратный Идиот главным образом привязан к материи, или к двигательному центру, Круглый Идиот преимущественно чувственного типа и Зигзагообразный Идиот является типичным интеллигентом. Я пробовал это как маленький мысленный эксперимент: если вы размещаете группы троек на точках гексаграммы в энеаграмме, начиная с точки 1, вы откроете для себя интересные связи с помощью линий. Если мы поместим последних трех Идиотов в точке 4, мы можем ясно видеть, как Обыкновенный Идиот может превратиться в Квадратного Идиота, и так далее. Так что это прольет некоторый свет на типологию по эннеаграме , которая используется психологами. Поскольку они, как правило ставят фиксированные личности в фиксированных точках, то никакое реальное развитие не возможно. С типологией Гурджиева, напротив, можно перемещаться вдоль линии, если вы трансформируете себя. И, если вы поставите последних Идиотов, 19, 20 и 21 в точках треугольника, вы увидите влияний и действия высших сил на трансформацию людей ... ... В это точке продвижения, мы достигаем Идиотов, которым даны геометрические названия: квадратные, круглые и зигзагообразные. Квадрат является символом Земли, а Круг является символом неба. Так что же может означать "зигзаг"? Похоже, что спираль это квадратура круга - или соединение земли с небом, спиральные орбиты планет вокруг Солнца. Конечно, есть психологический аспект, но не забывайте о космологическом аспекте - как говорится: "Как наверху, так и внизу". ... Зигзагообразный Идиот - последние Идиот на "пути познания". Далее идут Идиоты, которые лежат на "пути бытия". ... Гурджиев часто использует термины "антипатичный" и «симпатичный». 'Антипатичный' это неприятный, без сострадания. ... Очень редко Гурджиев продолжал тосты за пределы первых двенадцати Идиотов. Следующих Идиотов не всегда легко понять. Эти люди достигли высокого уровня бытия, что трудно осмыслить с обычной точки зрения. Их определяющие характеристики скрыты внутри структуры их сущностного паттерна. Следующая триада Идиотов, Аутентичный, Патентованный и Добродушный, показывают характерные черты этих людей, которые обычно относятся к "эксцентричным". Эти типы проявляют признаки бытия более сосредоточенные в их собственной индивидуальности, однако их проблемы заключаются в возможности стать "фиксированными" на данном этапе. Только с слой воли, с помощью Реальной Воли Реального Я, такой человек может подняться выше по лестнице разума. К.С. Нотт - УЧЕНИЕ ГУРДЖИЕВА (ДНЕВНИК УЧЕНИКА) НЬЮ-ЙОРК И ФОНТЕНБЛО 1925-1926 В начале этого (1925) года Гурджиев ввел «науку идиотизма» и ритуал произнесения тостов за идиотов. Вначале это казалось средством оживления трапез и придания им большего интереса. Но вскоре стало понятно, что это представляло собой нечто весьма серьезное и глубокое в изучении себя и других. Гурджиев применял термин «идиотизм» отчасти в старом греческом и отчасти в средневековом английском смысле. Вплоть до времен Донна идиотизм обозначал речь или язык, свойственный данной стране, особенный характер или дух языка или отклонение его от строгих синтаксических норм. Донн писал в 1631 году: «Язык и идиотизм церкви Божией следует принимать как догмат веры…». В 1440 году Копгрейн писал: «Правы как двенадцать идиотов», - сказал святой Августин. Он разумеет двенадцать апостолов, ибо они были неученые». Иеремия Тейлер говорит о «святых простодушных идиотах или простых немудрящих людях из мирян»; по-гречески слово «идиот — означает частное лицо или того, кто обладает собственностью. Но Гурджиев вкладывал в этот термин другой и более глубокий смысл. Его понимание человеческой психики было таково, что когда он определял для человека его особую разновидность «идиота», это казалось почти сверхъестественным, ибо давало другим ключ к разгадке поведения данного лица, хотя этому человеку иногда требовалось довольно много времени, чтобы увидеть это самому. Гурджиев говорил, что «наука идиотизма» была зеркалом, в котором человек мог видеть себя. Не каждый имел право быть включенным в одну из категорий, которых насчитывалась двадцать одна. Помимо тостов во время ежедневной работы он мог назвать кого-нибудь идиотом, дураком в противоположном смысле, подразумевая его неразумие. C.S. Nott - Journey through this world: The Second Journal of a Pupil Page 79 Another time, when the idiots were being toasted and Jane was asked what her’s was, she said, ‘I’m no longer an idiot. I’ve worked through them.’ Gurdjieff said, ‘What! Not idiot? Everyone idiot. I am idiot. Even God is idiot.’ ' стр.79 ' В другой раз, когда начали произносить тосты за идиотов и Джейн спросили, какой из них ее, она ответила: «Я больше не идиот. Я проработала его». Гурджиев ответил: «Что! Не идиот? Все идиоты. Я – идиот, даже Бог – идиот». Diaries of J.G. Bennett and Elizabeth Bennett "Idiots in Paris" Foreword The ritual of the toasts was drawn from what Gurdjieff called the "Science of Idiotism". He explained that in a Sufi community: a method of teaching had been handed down from antiquity which consisted in tracing the path of man’s evolution from a state of nature to the realization of his spiritual potential… . There are twenty-one gradations of reason from that of the ordinary man to that of Our Endlessness, that is, God No one can reach the Absolute Reason of God, and only the sons of God like Jesus Christ can have the two gradations of reason that are nineteenth and twentieth. Therefore the aim of every being who aspires to perfection must be to reach the eighteenth gradation … The word idiot has two meanings the true meaning that was given to it by the ancient sages was to be oneself. A man who is himself looks and behaves like a madman to those who live in the world of illusions, so when they call a man an idiot they mean that he does not share their illusions. Everyone who decides to work on himself is an idiot in both meanings. The wise know that he is seeking for reality. The foolish think he has taken leave of his senses. We here are supposed to be seeking for reality, so we should all be idiots: but no one can make you an idiot. You must choose it for yourself. That is why everyone who visits us here and wishes to remain in contact with us, is allowed to choose his own idiotism. Then all the rest of us will wish from our hearts that he will truly become that idiot. For this alcohol was used by the ancient sages; not to get drunk, but to strengthen the power to wish. Gurdjieff had a fixed ritual in proposing the toasts of the idiots. July 28th He was silent for a moment, and then said, "Truth, this very old science, science Idiotism," and went on to say that it was 4,500 years old, older than Babylon, and how it should only be used by "initiate persons." When he had learned it (I thought he said in Tibet, but I can’t be certain), he had decided to make use of it to teach people, though really it was not his to use, and for this the initiate persons did not like him. But in the new world it would be used. Because he is going to make war on the old world he is going to break our so-called God, with the long beard and the comb in his vest pocket. 28 июля Он замолчал на одну минуту, а потом сказал: «Поистине, это очень старая наука, наука идиотизма», ‒ и продолжал рассказывать, что этой науке 4500 лет, она старше, чем Вавилон, и как она должна была использоваться только «посвященными лицами». Когда он изучал ее (мне показалось, что он сказал ‒ в Тибете ‒ но я не уверена), он решил воспользоваться ею, чтобы учить других, хотя, на самом деле, она не принадлежала ему, чтобы он мог таким об-разом ею воспользоваться, и за это эти «посвященные лица» невзлюбили его. Но в новом мире она будет использоваться, потому что он собирается начать войну со старым миром: он собирается уничтожить нашего так называемого Бога с длинной бородой и расческой в кармане жилета. August 16th J.G.B. The lunch was uneventful. JD and his wife were there. They grew stiffer and stiffer and obviously had no use for it all. Gurdjieff himself made an oblique reference to his role when he described the Science of Idiotism. He said he was No. 18. When he spoke about "going hup and going down" I said that one could not go higher than No. 17. He said, "No, that is right —from 17 not possible go straight to 18. Necessary once again descendre jusqua ordinaire and then again consciencely monter. Only then can pass to numero dix-huit." 16 августа Д. Г. Беннетт: Обед прошел без особых событий. Дж.Д. и его жена были там. Они все больше каменели и очевидно не видели во всем этом никакого смысла. Когда Гурджиев описывал науку идиотизма, он косвенно указал на свою роль. Он сказал, что представляет собой № 18. Когда он говорил о «движении вверх и вниз», я сказал, что человек не может быть выше, чем №17. Он сказал: «Это верно − от №17 невозможно перейти прямо к №18. Необходимо еще раз спуститься до Обычного, а затем сознательно подняться. Только после этого можно перейти к №18. William P. Patterson - "Ladies of the Rope" Saturday evenings the Prieuré there would be communal Turkish baths first for men and then the women, followed by a feast and ritual toasting of the Idiots. Referred to as The Science of Idiotism, Gurdjieff maintained that this was an initiate ritual that had been practiced for 4,500 years and expressed the secrets of the inner life of Man. It was never to be practiced apart from the sacramental meal and always with alcohol, never wine. There are 21 different Idiots with Gurdjieff being number 18; 19 and 20 are Sacred Individuals performing functions in the whole Megalocosmos; and 21 is the Unique Idiot, our God. After hearing the toasts to the various Idiots at one meal, at the next Gurdjieff asked students to pick their Idiot, as everyone was one. (The Greek root meaning of the word is "I make my own.") They were to choose from the first twelve Idiots. These were: # Ordinary Idiot # Super Idiot # Arch Idiot # Hopeless Idiot # Compassionate Idiot # Squirming Idiot # Square Idiot # Round Idiot # Zigzag Idiot # Enlightened Idiot # Doubting Idiot # Swaggering Idiot Each had its particular designation. The movements of the Idiots was not forward but backward from the Idiot they chose to Ordinary Idiot. The reason was that only in the recognition of one’s nothingness could there be true development toward consciousness and conscience. Otherwise, all forward movement was certain to be stopped by a "wrong crystallization"; that is a fusion of a particular level of consciousness on the basis of false personality. If such a crystallization is not dissolved before a given Idiot is reached, it may become insurmountable. This is because this very defect, or defects, was a definite factor in the original ascent. Interestingly, the limitation of a wrong crystallization is not realized until the results that such a crystallization produces have been observed. Only through work on oneself - the correct remembering and observing of oneself - does one automatically descend to Ordinary Idiot. Once the level of Ordinary Idiot has been recognized and reached, the ascension is also automatic. Every two or three years a new Idiot is reached - Super becomes Arch, Arch becomes Hopeless, Hopeless becomes Compassionate, and so on. The ritual itself was simple. At the beginning of the meal, the Director proposed a toast, "To the health of all Ordinary Idiots." If a person was present who had chosen or been designated as an Ordinary Idiot, the Director added, "And to your health also," saying the name of the person. Letting a few minutes go by, the Director then proposed a second toast, "To the health of all Super Idiots," and so on. Уильям Патрик Патерсон - «Дамы из связки» В субботние вечера Приорэ бывали совместные турецкие бани, сначала для мужчин, а за-тем для женщин, после которых происходили застолья и ритуалы тостов за Идиотов. Ссылаясь на науку идиотизма, Гурджиев утверждал, что это был ритуал посвящения, который практиковали на протяжении 4500 лет, ритуал выражал тайны внутренней жизни человека. Он никогда не практиковался отдельно от священного приема пищи − всегда с алкоголем и никогда с вином. Существует 21 различных типов Идиотов, Гурджиев был №18, №19 и №20 являются священными лицами, выполняющими функции в целом мегалокосмосе, а №21 является Уникальным Идиотом, нашим Богом. Выслушав тосты за различных Идиотов во время первого застолья, в следующий раз Гурджиев просил учеников выбрать для себя тип Идиота, так как каждый представлял собой какой-то тип. (греческий корневой смысл этого слова − «жить по собственному разумению»). Они должны были выбрать один из первых 12 Идиотов. Это были: 1. Обычный идиот 2. Супер-идиот 3. Архи-идиот 4. Безнадежный идиот 5. Сострадательный идиот 6. Смущающийся идиот 7. Квадратный идиот 8. Круглый идиот 9. Зигзагообразный идиот 10. Просветленный идиот 11. Сомневающийся идиот 12. Хвастливый идиот Каждый из них имел свое специфическое обозначение. Перемещения по шкале идиотов были не вперед, а в обратном направлении − от идиота, которого они выбирали, к Обычному идиоту. Причиной служило то, что только осознав свое ничтожество, могло происходить истинное развитие к сознанию и совести. В противном случае, движение вперед было бы непременно остановлено «ошибочной кристаллизацией», это сплав особого уровня сознания на основе ложной личности. Если такая кристаллизация не разрушится, прежде чем данный уровень Идиота будет достигнут, она может стать непреодолимой. Это потому, что она очень дефективна, либо дефекты были определенным фактором в первоначальном восхождении. Интересно, что ограничение ошибочной кристаллизации не осознается до тех пор, пока не ведется наблюдение за результатами, которые эта кристаллизация производит. Только благодаря работе над собой ‒ правильному самовоспоминанию и самонаблюдению − человек автоматически спускается к Обычному идиоту. Как только уровень Обычного идиота будет осознан и достигнут, восхождение также станет автоматическим. Каждые два-три года достигается новый тип идиота ‒ Супер-идиот становится Архи-идиотом, Архи-идиот становится Безнадежным, Безнадежный становится Сострадательным, и так далее. Сам ритуал был прост. В начале застолья Директор предлагал тост «за здоровье всех Обычных Идиотов». Если присутствовал человек, который выбрал этот тип или был обозначен как Обычный идиот, Директор добавлял: «И за ваше здоровье», называя имя этого человека. Через несколько минут Директор предлагал второй тост «за здоровье всех супер-идиотов», и так далее. Категория:Идиоты